Where the Ocean and Sky Meet
by fortheloveofpoetry
Summary: This is my new FF, started out as a one shot Airport & Awkward Enjoy ittt! It starts off Ashley POV, may change later on. Never Finished
1. The Start of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note: **Well.. lol. I wrote a one shot, titled Airport & Awkward. Several people thought it should be more than a one shot, and upon request, I made it my new FF. Here's chapter one, hope it's not too confusing. Enjoy! As always, reviews, so goooood, so leave one? Please? :)

Missy

* * *

I realized it all came down to this, this moment. I don't recall where the courage came from, but it began pouring out of me, flowing freely. I sat patiently, awaiting her arrival. People around me, boarded planes, checked their luggage, read magazines. I secretly wondered if anyone could hear my heart pounding so loud. She stepped out of the terminal, glancing around. I recall now she's not familiar with this area. I stand up, nervous, and walk towards her. She smiles, and for a moment I think my heart stopped beating and my brain ceased function. I became a babbling mess, tripping over my own thoughts way too much to even form words. I opened my mouth, nothing. I smiled nervously, she sensed my awkward tension, and rambled something about, 'Don't be nervous, it's only me.' That's what she never understood, it was her alone that made me so nervous. Her voice that made me tremble. Her smile that made me fall apart at the seams. I was relatively well kept-together on the outside, considering inside I was screaming 'What the fuck were you thinking, bringing her here?' I sighed. Out loud. Oops. She glanced at me, confused, head tilted. – On that note, who actually tilts their head in confusion? Apparently, this girl. I began mentally kicking myself for how unprepared I was for this, considering we had been planning this for months. I realized now, preparation for the actual event, doesn't prepare you in the least for the emotions you're going to feel. She continued looking at me, confused. I smiled, hoping she'd let it go. She never does.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, her expression puzzled.

'You have no idea' I thought to myself. I wanted to tell her everything, but how would I even begin that? I couldn't. I had come too far with her to mess it all up now, by letting emotions get in the way. They were tricky like that; emotions. They like to sneak up and ruin everything. Yet they didn't ruin this at all. No matter how prominent my emotions were, they paled in comparison to her. Her existence in my life, was more important than anything. It all came down to this moment.. to these words.. to this time..

'What's wrong? Well I love you, but it's not so wrong.' What I really wanted to say.

"Nothing." Is what I actually said, topped off with the fakest smile I could muster.

She knew me better than that, but she let it go. So did I.

**

* * *

6 Months Earlier**

* * *

xashleyxdaviesx: hey

densespence89: hi :)

I wasn't sure if I was for this whole online thing. However Stickam changed a lot for me. I remember when I first saw her in the chat, she made all the other girls look feeble in her beauty. I immediately PMed her and we must of talked all night. After about a week we exchanged AIM sn's and IMing each other became our nightly routine.

xashleyxdaviesx: how was school today?

densespence89: ugh, so boring! i fell asleep in class. not good :(

xashleyxdaviesx: spence you can't do that! you need your education! lol.

densespence89: yeah yeah yeaaaah. well seeing as how i totally dozed in class, i better do my essay. can i text you?

xashleyxdaviesx: as long as i'm not distracting you from your studies!

densespence89: ok ttys!

densespence89 has signed off at 8:43 PM

In retrospect, she and I would never be together. It didn't matter though, because something about her had my attention. I was captured from day one. We had been doing this texting/chatting online thing, for about four months. I had yet to have the nerve to call the girl. I heard her voice once, on cam, and well, I almost died.

I waited about twenty minutes to text her, not wanting to seem like I was super into her. I mean she knows I am, but we rarely talked about it. I think the day when light was first shed on the subject, was the same day we decided this wasn't something we wanted to ever really discuss again.

I hated online people, for that reason alone. I hated wanting someone I could never have, and wondering if the distance was the only reason for why I couldn't. Yet, here I sat. Texting a girl I met online, who I was completely falling for. Way beyond anything I could control.

I found this girl being the last thought before I fell asleep, and the first thought when I awoke. Insane, right? A girl, miles and miles away, being the only thing permanent in my mind. She sadly wouldn't agree she was worth the very thoughts. She believed she wasn't worthy of being anyone's thoughts, and that killed me. She rarely showed her insecurities, but there were a few times, when her emotions got ahead of her, and the truth came tumbling out. She was strong minded, and she was a smart girl, but she never believed in herself enough. I always wished I could change that, but I knew that being in her life for four months, wasn't going to change the eighteen years of insecurities she'd been acquiring.

We joked about meeting up, knowing it would never happen. The idea was fun to play with though, made this whole friendship feel less superficial and more concrete and excusable. Funny thing was, she wasn't too far. It wasn't even money that made us meeting impossible. We were from two different places in life, aside from our locations. We just didn't mesh in the real world, no matter how perfectly we clicked over the internet.

Isn't that weird, too? How two people can be so incredibly alike, and get each other on so many levels, yet in the world that's ever changing, never fit.


	2. You Are Always On My Mind

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, here's chapter 2. I know it's really short. Quick post to hold you guys over until later. I've been really busy. Just finished writing this and it's 6am. Nice life. Lol. I will try to post again when the sun's out and i'm not exhausted. No guarantees! Sorry for the extensive A/N telling you about my life. :) Reviews are welcome. Ideas being thrown my way would be awesome. Thanks guys! - Missy

**

* * *

**

**We joked about meeting up, knowing it would never happen. The idea was fun to play with though, made this whole friendship feel less superficial and more concrete and excusable. Funny thing was, she wasn't too far. It wasn't even money that made us meeting impossible. We were from two different places in life, aside from our locations. We just didn't mesh in the real world, no matter how perfectly we clicked over the internet.**

**Isn't that weird, too? How two people can be so incredibly alike, and get each other on so many levels, yet in the world that's ever changing, never fit.**

* * *

I was met with another sleepless night. My mind consumed with Spencer, and everything she was. Part of me wondered if she was in her bed, her mind consumed with me. I knew that wasn't the case, but it was a comforting thought. I always wondered when the dreams of her would fill my nights, because I knew it was only a matter of time before they did.

I awoke to the dreaded Friday. I hated Fridays because Spencer had several classes all day and then work after. Stupid college. Stupid job. Nightfall came and I was more than ready to talk to her. My phone vibrated, she was on Stickam. I smiled. I went to her live camera feed and stalled on her website for a second, watching her anonymously, before I entered. A smile grazed her face when I came in, and I felt my heart flutter. This was also one of our nightly routines. It was comforting to have a face to a name. It was always different than pictures too. A picture could never quite show the beauty of someone's smile. Or the facial expressions they make when they're confused. Or even the shine their eyes take on when they're laughing at some silly joke you made. I think that's why this happened, I think seeing her smile, and hearing her laugh, made me fall for her. For the girl miles away.

"Hey loserrr!" I called out on cam. She chuckled and mock glared at me.

"I am not a loser, if I was you wouldn't be sitting in here in my live." She retorted and stuck out her tongue.

She was such a little kid at heart. I always imagined her as the type who thought people had cooties growing up. Sometimes I'd pretend she was still like that, and I'd laugh.

The idea made me smirk, and she called me out on it.

"What the hell is so funny over there?" She interrogated, her face very serious.

"Your face!" I joked, laughing at my own ridiculous sense of humor.

She didn't find it funny. She pouted and I immediately took back my statement. I had a feeling she knew her pout would get her anything she wanted, and I had a feeling she'd be using it a lot.

We must have talked all night, and before I knew it, it was three in the morning. Time seemed to fly with her. We could talk for hours, never a dull moment. I was surprised at how quickly time had passed. It seemed like it was just midnight, and here it was three hours later. We said goodnight, I always hated that part. It was never a GOOD night when she was leaving. Such an ironic choice of words.


	3. I'm Really Sorry

**Hey, I feel really horrible doing this to everyone, and I deserve you all never reading my stuff again. But this fanfic won't be able to be continued. Some unforeseen events came up and it's not that I don't want to finish this, it's just that I can't. I'm really sorry guys. I'll try to get a new fanfic up, and I will finish that one. I'm really sorry guys and you can totally hate me if you want. I would hate me too.**

**-Missy**


End file.
